Am I Happy?
by incandescentlight
Summary: Bella was beautiful, popular, and supposedly happy. She got changed into a vampire and arrives a 100 years later in Forks, Washington. She meets the popular, and egotistical Edward Cullen. But can love still bloom between these two?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sorry ya'll, I sadly do not own Twilight, or any other great works of literature by Stephenie Meyer **

Prologue

Everyone that I had ever met in my 17 years of life had told me I had everything I could ever want, I was beautiful, rich, a perfect student, and girlfriend of the captain of the football team. But, I was never truly happy, I never felt whole, that is until I became one of the immortal, a _cold one, a vampire. _I finally felt completely happy , I had a 'father' who loved me very much, and I found my purpose in life, singing and piano. I always said I was complete and whole in myself but, was I lieing? Every once in awhile I would get the feeling I was missing out on something, something I had never had before, but I would always push it aside until, the day my father, Carlisle, and I moved to Forks, Washington. Something changed when I drove past the sign saying, _Welcome to Forks_, but until the day the world ceises to exsist I shall never know.

Chapter One

I pulled up in front of the old white victorian house and gasped. Never in my 100 years of life had I seen a house that was so perfect, it was a house that looked like it had come straight out of 1907 and maybe that's why I liked it so much. It reminded me of the life I had once had, and sometimes in the dark wished for again. I gracefully exited my black Audi convertible and looked over at my companion, my best friend, my father.

"Carlisle," I whispered, "It's perfect."

My godlike father looked over at me his topaz eyes blazing with happiness and excitment, and smiled that smile that had many a woman on their knees.

"Glad you like it, Bella, my dear. I just hope you like it as much as Boston." His eyes shone with so much hope I could only smile and nod my head. We had moved from Boston, Massachusetts, my birthplace, and 'death'place. It was hard to leave the place I had felt so close to but people were getting supicious of the seemingly ageless doctor, and daughter. It broke my heart but, I would do anything for the man who had taken me in, in my darkest hour, the one who taught me to feed off of animals and not the innocents. I loved him so much and I would gladly, happily, do whatever it is he wanted of me.

" Of course I will, Dad!" I looked over at him and noticed him looking at me timidly, quickly I zoomed in on his thoughts and only heard,

_I'm a little teapot_

_Short and stout _

_Here is my handle _

_Here is my spout_

"Um, dad," I began," What are you hiding from me and why are you singing I'm a little teapot, of all the songs in the world?"

" Well, Bells, I sorta, kinda signed you up at the highschool..."

"Oh", Was all I could reply.

It's not like I didn't like going to school, it's just that after 100 years of lusty and jealous looks, nasty (shudder) thoughts, and weak, pitiful attempts of being asked out, It was only normal that I despised it with every part of my being!

I sighed, "Fine, dad, but I'm not going to enjoy it"

He smiled happily," Nobody said you had to enjoy it dear!"

I glared at him and made my way in the house, searching for my room. I found it on the third floor, the last door on the right. I quickly opened it and, sighed contentedly. It was gorgeous, crimson walls, white carpet, and an extremely large crimson and black bed in the middle of the room. I jumped on the bed and pulled my iPod out, I turned it to Riot by Three Days Grace and let my thoughts wander, seeing as I didn't need to sleep. Once I came back to the land of the living I looked over at my alarm clock.

_Great, time to get ready for my first day at Forks Highschool,_ I thought.

_Highschool, Joy._

**Hey!!Did you think it was okay?Please, please, please review so I know if I should continue!! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…. Even though I wished I did!!!!!! **

Chapter 2 

I rolled off my giant bed and went to look for an outfit in my massive closet. After searching through clothes for what seemed like hours I found the perfect outfit. I pulled on my long sleeved navy blue shirt, a pair of dark- washed skinny jeans, red flats, and a green beanie. My hair was already straightened so I just put on a little black mascara, and a pinkish lip, to complete my whole outfit. I looked at myself in the mirror, smiled, and grabbed my bag.

I raced down the stairs and gave Carlisle a quick peck on the cheek and wished him a good day at the hospital. He merely beamed at me and wished me a good day at school; I pouted at him and opened the door. I breathed in the fresh air, and climbed into my Audi, with the top up of course. I pondered why I had even gotten a convertible, if the only places we ever went were rainy; I sighed and realized that I had pulled up in front of Forks High.

Nimbly, I stepped out of the car and glided into the front office. When I reached the desk, I saw who was behind it, a man who was slightly balding and plump. I saw his beady eyes rake over me, before he even said anything, and I suppressed a shudder.

"My name is Bella Swan, and I need my schedule for my first day here."

"O…Of course Miss Swan, here is your schedule, and a map to show you where everything is. I hope you enjoy it here, have a nice day."

I took the pamphlet thing he was holding and walked into the school. The halls were buzzing with conversation, but as soon as I walked in, they all stopped. I just rolled my eyes and started to walk down the hall to where I supposed my locker was.

_362…362…362… _

Ah ha. There it was! I reached my locker, and turned the combination; I opened it and stuck my things inside. I raked over my schedule, memorizing all of it, and started off towards my first class, English. I entered the classroom and walked over to the teacher, I handed him my slip and went to sit at the back of the room. I had already learned all of this at least a dozen times and was content to just sit and think.

Before I knew where the time went, it was lunch time. I glided into the cafeteria and once again the silence was deafening, I just got in line grabbed my prop lunch and walked outside to sit under a big oak tree. Once outside I let out a sigh of relief, and sat down. I quickly took out my phone and dialed the phone to the one person who knew what I was going through. _Jane. _

Yes, I had been apart of the Volturi guard for multiple decades, my gift of being able to control all of the elements was quite useful , but their need for human blood disgusted me and once I had found Carlisle I was content to go and live with him. But, I always missed the Volturi and called them frequently.

I dialed her cell number, and waited for her to pick up…

"Hello", an overly cheerful voice replied.

"Hey, Janey!!"

"Bells", she shrieked.

"What's up in Italy", I questioned.

"Oh, nothing, really I just found a way to flush Alec's head down the toilet!"

Oh, so that was it she found another way to torment Alec. I just rolled my eyes and continued on with our conversation.

"You should be nicer to him you know, Janey."

"I know I should but where would the fun be in that", she demanded.

"I don't know, hey got to go the bell just rang."

"Wouldn't want to be late Bells", she teased.

"Ha ha, love you too."

"I know", she giggled.

"Ok, love you bye."

"Love you too."

I heard the dial click and I sighed. Lunch was almost over so I got up from my spot at the oak tree. I walked inside and instead of every head turning to look at me, all of their attention was centered on the one being surrounded by billions of girls.

There were 3 things I absolutely knew right now about him….

He was perfect. He had bronze, shaggy hair, topaz eyes, he was lean but not overly muscled, and his face was lit in a crooked grin. He was a vampire. I could tell by the way his pale skin seemed to glow in an unnatural way. He was a popular, egotistical, throws away girls like tissues jerk, and I found all of that out in about the span of time it takes you to blink. 

I pulled my eyes away from him, and dumped my tray, I walked to the doors and opened them with a push. I walked down the hallway to my Biology class, students started filing in and when I saw all of the girls I knew who would not be far behind. The strange, beautiful, vampire walked in and sat down in the seat next to me.

"Hi, my name is Edward." He stated in his velvet voice.

_This was going to be a long class… _

**Did you like it?? I did!! REVIEW POR FAVOR!!!!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight guys!! **

Chapter 3 

BPOV 

I shook his hand and said, "Isabella Swan, call me Bella though."

"Bella." He said thoughtfully, as if tasting the way the name rolled off his full, kissable lips.

"Yes", and I couldn't help but to flash him a dazzling smile. He seemed dazed, but snapped out of it when I waved my hand in front of his face. He smiled sheepishly, before turning smug. I felt him trying to enter my mind, and knew he was running into a big brick wall. I flashed him a smile before turning back to the teacher and listening to him drone on about some unimportant subject. Multiple times I saw Edward looking at me with a curious expression, but as soon as I would face him he would turn back to the front. I just rolled my eyes and waited for the class to be over.

I heard the bell ring and I gathered my books and bag. I got up to leave and walked through the door. I got to my locker but wasn't able to access it due to the fact that Edward and some random human girl were making out on it. 'Wow' I thought. So, he somewhat flirts with me in class and then finds a girl to make out with on my locker no less. So, I guess I understood this Edward guy. First he picks a target, then he pulls his charm on them, goes out with them, breaks their heart a few days later, then moves onto another girl without a second thought. Can anyone say… PLAYBOY!!!

It made me sick to think of the games this heartbreaker had played. I continually tried to make my presence known but nothing worked. Finally I got fed up and formed a water ball in my hand. I aimed it at Edward's head and threw it; it met its target with a SPLASH. Edward looked at me in shock, but pretty soon that shock turned to annoyance, as I innocently smiled back. Then, a genius plan formed in my mischievous mind. I walked over to him and the girl…

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan, I'm Eddie's girlfriend and might you be?" I asked with a smile. The girl turned a shade of red I thought only a tomato could reach and whirled around and sprinted down the hall. I turned around to face Edward and said cheerfully, "Well, that's one way to get people to stop sucking faces on your locker."

Edward just looked at me with some unknown emotion and I turned away from him but not before smirking at him and continued down the hall and passed through a door heading to the parking lot and freedom.

EPOV 

I entered my Biology class and was surprised to find that the seat net to mine was occupied by a pretty brunette. No, pretty didn't cover it. More like stunning, gorgeous, flawless, I sat down next to her and introduced myself, "Hi, my name is Edward."

"Isabella Swan, call me Bella though."

She then proceeded to thoroughly dazzle me and had to wave a hand in front of my face to get my attention. I smiled sheepishly then remembered my power. I turned smug instantly and tried to enter her mind, it was like running into a brick wall. She gave me a knowing smile and turned back to the front.

Throughout the whole class I couldn't help myself by wondering who this mysterious Bella was. When the bell rang I looked up to see her leaving and longingly looked after her. As I was walking to the parking lot after school I was caught by the wrist by a warm hand. I turned around to see Jessica. Maybe she could get my mind off Bella Swan. I pulled her close to me and felt her warm lips moving against mine. I pushed her up against a locker and kept hearing someone clearing their throat. I ignored it and just focused on my lips and hers. Suddenly I was soaked from head to toe with water. I turned around shocked, but soon turned annoyed. I found Bella looking at us with an innocent smile on her perfect face. She came up to Jessica and introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Bella Swan, I'm Eddie's girlfriend, and who might you be?" Jessica turned an unnatural shade of red and turned around and ran down the hall. Bella just said, "Well, that's one way to get people to stop sucking faces on your locker."

I glared and she smirked before walking away from me down the hall. When she left I felt somewhat empty and sad. Could I possibly be falling for Bella Swan? No! Not Edward Masen! I never grew attached to things, never to people, because they always go away in the end. But, the truth was I was falling hard and fast for Bella Swan.

BPOV 

School had just ended for the day and I was walking out the front doors to my car. Just when I was about to step in, I heard, "Where do you think you're going Bella Swan?" I whirled around and was looking into the face of my 'big brother' Emmett.

"Emmy Bear!!" I squealed.

"Bellarella!!!" He squealed back (Um ha-ha… awkward)

He picked me up in one of his famous bear hugs and I hugged him back too.

"Are the others here, Emmy?" I questioned.

"Ask them yourself." He replied. I turned around to see my two sisters, Alice and Rosalie, and my other brother, Jasper.

"OMC!!!!" I yelled.

"Bells!" Alice yelled, and I hugged her and gave her a peck on the cheek

Rosalie and I looked each other over before laughing and hugging.

"I missed you soooo much Rose", I said.

"I know, Bells, it wasn't the same without my sister." I just smiled at her and walked over to my older brother, Jasper.

"Hey Jazzy."

"I missed you B", he kissed my forehead and gave me a big hug.

I was so happy to see the people I had come to love as my own family before I left Italy. But, while I was having flashbacks I heard a voice.

"Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, what are you doing with Bella Swan?"

Uh oh, this was going to be another fairly long day…

**Do you like it? Ok so, Bella knew Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper, before Edward and Esme joined their family. Soooo, everyone is prepared to have a lot of figuring out to do!! Review!! **


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

I stared at him incredulously, "Excuse me, Edward, but this is my family." I looked at everyone, confused, and Alice was the one that decided to answer my questioning stare.  
"Oh Bella! Edward and his mother Esme joined our family soon after you left. So, that would be about 15 years ago." She finished with a triumphant grin, and I just let it sink it, okay so the jerk who had been following me around like a lost puppy, belonged to my family. Hmm...  
"Wow, I didn't know you liked to have jerks as family members." I muttered all of this under my breath but of course everyone heard it. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett all looked like they were going to burst out laughing, but Edward looked a little hurt. I sighed; if he was family to my family then I supposed I had to be nice to him.  
"It's ok, Eddie, we're cool, right?" I turned the full force of my puppy dog pout on him and he gave.  
"Ya, ya, whatever you say, Bella."  
"Good," I said, "now if everyone doesn't mind I need to get home before my father sends the National Guard out."  
"But, Bella," Emmett said," we all want to go and see Carlisle too!"  
"Ya, Bella, please!!" Alice, Jasper and Rosalie chimed in.  
"Fine, fine, you little pests," I grumbled. Everyone chuckled.  
"Okay, Bells, when do you want us to come over?" Jasper asked.  
"Ummmm...how about, around six?" I asked.  
"Okey dokey see ya later B." Emmett said.  
"Bye all!" I shouted as I walked over to my car and slid in, boy this was going to be a long night.

EPOV

I climbed in my silver Volvo and the rest of my family followed. Emmett being Emmett just had to ask the question I had been dreading the most, because I knew it was coming and I really didn't want to talk about it.  
"So," Emmett started, "I saw you making goo goo eyes at Bella, now what does that mean?" He did that weird, annoying, eyebrow wiggle and I rolled my eyes.  
"I don't like her Emmett! I just met her stupid!"  
"Sure, sure, whatever you say lover boy!" He snickered in the back sit, and I couldn't help but to roll my eyes again. I didn't even like Bella, how could I love her? But, then I got to thinking about her eyes, hair, smile, she was perfect. I didn't even realize I was off in Edward land until Jasper waved his hand in front of my face.  
"Earth to Edward," he started to knock on my head, "anyone at home?" I slapped his hand away from my head.  
"Yes, Jasper, someone is, and if you would be so kind, get the heck away from my face!"  
"Fine, geeze, someone's sensitive!" He muttered.  
"Shove it Jasper."  
"Okay." He smiled at me knowingly. Those darn empaths, they don't need to be mind readers to know what you're thinking.  
"We're home!" Alice squealed, just like her to get excited over absolutely nothing, I mean the girl gets excited over the tires on a car! All of my family exited my car and so did I. We walked in through the front door and saw Esme lounging on the couch reading a magazine.  
"Hey kids, what's going on?" She seemed to notice the bouncing Alice.  
"Well," Rosalie started, "you know how we've told you about our sister Bella?" Esme nodded. "Anyways, we saw her at school today and she's invited us over to her house to visit and also to see Carlisle!"  
"Oh, that's wonderful everyone, well I better go get ready, I look like a mess!" With that she got up from the couch and left to do whatever she needed to do upstairs.  
We all followed and went to our designated rooms. I walked into mine and quickly went into the bathroom where I took a quick shower. When I got out I looked around my closet for a little bit, before I decided on an outfit that I had been complimented a plenty on by many girls. I pulled on the black fitted polo and the black jeans, finally I put on black sneakers **A/N:SORRY IF IT'S TOO MUCH BLACK BUT...I THINK THAT HE WOULD LOOK OMG IN ALL BLACK...HUH FAINT!!!!!) **I didn't do anything to my messy bronze hair because I knew from experience that even if I did try it wouldn't any good. I grabbed my phone and iPod and left my room.  
I ran down the hall and down into the living room where I found Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme already waiting.  
"Come on Edward!" Alice shrieked," I wanna go and see Carlisle!!"  
"I'm coming Alice, sheesh!"  
We all made our way out to the three cars parked outside and got in. I, of course, got into my silver Volvo with Esme, Jasper and Alice got into her yellow Porsche, and Emmett and Rosalie got into her red BMW. We drove out of the garage and down the road single file, when we got to the main road, we gunned it and headed towards the place Bella had told us where we would find her house.  
I was getting all nervous, and had butterflies in my stomach, which was strange, because normally it was the girl I was going out with. But Bella's not like other girls, I reminded myself. No, she's not...  
We pulled up in front of a gorgeous old Victorian house and saw that the lights were on. I parked behind the yellow Porsche and got out, helping Esme out too. As a family we walked up to the door and Esme knocked. Before you could blink the door was opened by a tall, blond, handsome man.  
"Hello everyone," he smiled kindly at everyone.  
"Carlise!" Alice squealed. She launched herself at him and he just gave her a pat on the back and she walked into the house. Jasper, and Emmett shook his hand, Rosalie gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug. When he came to Esme he stared wide eyed before wrapping his arms around her and saying her name in a quiet voice. Esme just nuzzled her head into his neck and cried silently. To say everyone was confused would be an understatement. But, before anyone could ask any questions, Bella walked down the stairs, she took my breath away.  
She was wearing, a short denim mini skirt, an American Eagle hoodie, and a pair of flats. Her hair was up in a high pony and she didn't wear any makeup, but that's ok, she didn't need it.

**Yay!! Did you like it? Sorry if It cut off… I didn't mean to! Well, Review!**


End file.
